Zatanna's Doppelganger
by IWriteFanfictionBecauseOfEggs
Summary: Zatanna threw her head back with laughter. No wonder she could barely walk while training the new team. Zatanna was practicing her magic and made a doppelganger. For now she can feel what it feels. While she is teaching the team she kept moaning and feeling weird sensations. When she finally gets to her room she is met with a surprise. Rated M for last few scenes. Pairing:Chalant


**I know I've been updating a lot of stories on this account. But I keep getting ideas. Now I've read two of these but there mainly on Dicks view of it. There lemons and basically Zatanna makes a doppelganger for herself and he 'does it' with the clone. She apparently feels what the doppelganger does. So I thought it would be cool to do it with whats going on in Zatanna's head. It's Rated M for a small scene at the end.**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Zatanna crossed her arms and stard at the new members. Black Canary was on monitor duty and Zatanna, as an old member of the cover operations team, now being a member of the Justice League, Black Canary asked her to train them. The magician raised her eyebrow at Garfield who ran in as a cheetah. " 'Sup" he said with a smile leaning on Robin.

"Robin you are going against Impulse." Zatanna said hands on her hips. Impulse quickly ran to the platform but Robin didn't move still looking at Zatanna. "Hey! Robin!" She called snapping her fingers in his face. He shook his head and embarrassedly nodded blushing furiously and walking to the platform. She felt a weird sensation on her neck, it felt wet. She rubbed her finger on her neck. Dry.

She decided to ignore it. Probably a bug with the spell she casted. She wanted to work on making doppelgangers. It could really help. For now she can still feel what it feels. Everyone was paying attention to the fight. Apparently Tim and Bart were best friends. When she first found this out she found it hilarious. It was always bats and speedsters. Bruce and Barry had a good friendship, Dick and Wally's was unbeatable, Jason and Wally hit it off also though they weren't as close as Dick and Wally. Now it was Tim and Bart.

She smiled at the thought of her boyfriend. She and Dick tried to keep it a secret and they did for a good 5 months until Bart found them making out in a closet about 3 months ago. The two weren't embarrassed about sex. Once Tim walked in on them and he never looked at his brother the same ever since. It wasn't a secret that Tim had a crush on her. She was cool about it though and just told him that she didn't feel that way about him and he was way too young for her anyways.

"Good job Robin." she congratulated the boy, patting his back. "Okay so how about Wonder girl and-" her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. She bit the inside of her cheek to stop her from moaning. "You okay Zee?" Garfield asked hesitantly walking toward her. She nodded and got up awkwardly clearing her throat. "Wonder girl and Blue Bettle." she finished.

Zatanna looked down at herself. She felt naked but she was fully clothed. She rubbed her temple and shook her head. What was going on? Next up was La'gaan and Garfield. She dozed off again wondering what was going on. Her knees buckled again but she grabbed the wall before she fell and she let out a small quiet moan before stopping herself.

"AH!" her head spun to the platform and she saw La'gaan on the floor. Bleeding. "I'll take him to the infirmary and clean up his injury. Gar you can just go against Arrowette." Arrowette was a new teammate that they had. Garfield nodded. Zatanna then lead La'gaan to the infirmary and put his arm under the water cleaning the cut.

"Just sit down while I get-" she let out a loud moan in the middle of her speech. La'gaan gave her a confused look "I have a girlfriend but if you feel that way..." he grabbed the edges of his shorts but she stopped him. "No." She stated. "I'll get the bandages." She stated opening the cabinet then she gripped the edges of the counter and her hips thrusted forward and hit the counter. Her breasts felt wet all of a sudden. She quickly grabbed the bandages and wrapped his injury. Heading to the training area her arms crossed over her chest. She was so cold.

She walked into the training area and saw M'gann watching them. The two exchanged 'Hello's'. "Thirteen and Spoiler." Thirteen was her protege. (I hope she is in season 3!) Zatanna felt a hand going through her hair. She spun around and saw no one that close to her. She shook it off once again. She wanted to check her room but she couldn't yet.

She then felt a mouth on her neck once again sucking on her pulse. She let out another moan and her hand smacked her neck, still dry. "If you're uncomfortable Zee I can take it from here." Zatanna smiled at M'gann. "You don't know how much this mean to me." Zatanna said with a smile. Thirteen looked at her mentor and mouthed 'you okay?' Zatanna nodded with a smile and headed toward her room.

She typed in the code for her room and opened the door before moaning once again. She quickly closed the door and she stood there in shock. Dick was having sex with her doppelganger. She threw her head back in laughter. Snapping her fingers and the clone disappeared. Dick looked at the door his jaw on the floor. He jumped up from the bed fully naked in shock. "What is going on here?" she slipped off her boots. "That's my doppelganger. I was practicing, and for now I can feel what it feels." Dick blushed his hand on the back of his neck. "No wonder you weren't doing anything. Thought you didn't like it." she laughed again. "I could barely walked. I was moaning in front of the entire team." now she was blushing.

She looked at his member. "I see your still excited." he looked down and he got even more red. She began unbuttoning her top and she walked toward him pinning him to the bed.

"Well I'm here now."

* * *

 **Short I know! Did you like it? I thought it was a unique idea for us to see Zee struggling with it. I had to add in the three new characters. And I love the idea of Zatanna being Thirteens mentor. Both magic users. One is experienced other is still learning.**

 **Please R &R**


End file.
